<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H by Kiloueka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708519">H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka'>Kiloueka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, crackfic, feral androids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where instead of Adam finding canon 9S after Grun, he finds Stinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feral Androids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts">MeetTheTank</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't ask.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>2B: </b>Where is 9S!?</p><p><b>Adam:</b> Ah thank goodness you have arrived, please take him back he’s ruining the pure white aesthetics of my beloved city with his…slime.</p><p>
  <em>Adam  steps aside to reveal Stinky in a cage snarling and gnawing at the bars. He hisses when he sees 2B.</em>
</p><p><b>2B: </b>You son of a–WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?</p><p><b>Adam: </b>Me? Oh dear no I found him this way. I would never resort to punishment this…brutish. You see, the intriguing thing about this is that he would not respond as expected to any of my–</p><p>
  <em>Stinky breaks free from the cage and attacks Adam. </em>
</p><p><b>Adam:</b> Ugh, do you see why this is such an issue for me? It really puts a wrench in my plans, I had an entire speech rehearsed and everything. <em>And </em>he kept slipping off the poles each time I tried to impale him to the wall!</p><p><b>2B:</b> …</p><p><b>Adam: </b>Now, please, take him back and we can have our brilliant battle to the death once I’ve cleaned the place up. </p><p><b>2B: </b>… actually you can keep him.</p><p><b>Adam: </b>Excuse me?</p><p><b>2B:</b> You heard me. Finders keepers, it’s only fair.</p><p><b>Adam:</b> No, no, you have it all wrong, he belongs to <em>you </em>it would be rude of me to keep him for myself.</p><p>
  <em>Stinky is busy flinging slime-coated white chunks at both Adam and 2B.</em>
</p><p><b>2B:</b> 9S is not my property, but he does seem happy here so you two should get to know each other better.</p><p>
  <em>2B slowly backs toward the exit.</em>
</p><p><b>2B: </b>Have fun you two. I may come back to check on him once you’ve given him a bath.</p><p>
  <em>2B enters the elevator, leaving Adam to be gnawed on by Stinky.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>